Fly Love
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Scorpius has always loved her from afar, will he be able to finally tell her how he feels? SONG FIC


Lily Potter sat in the Great Hall with her friends laughing. Her red hair fell gracefully to her waist and was pushed back by a blue headband. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with laughter as the jingling laugh reached his ears. The prince of Slytherin stared across the hall at his best mate's sister and sighed. He was falling hard for her. She, being Lily, was strictly off limits of course. Albus had made him swear that year that Scorpius would go nowhere near her. Of course he had let them sit together during meals should they decide to share one. He looked across at her and sighed once more looking away quickly as Lily turned to look at him.

_Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking, wasn´t searching__  
><em>_For an answer__  
><em>_In the moonlight__  
><em>_When I saw your face_

He dared to look up once more and caught her gaze. Her chocolate eyes shown like bright stars and when one looked close enough one could see the green flecks that graced those pools of chocolate. Scorpius knew it was wrong. He knew staring at Lily was the last thing he needed to be doing, but she was just so beautiful he couldn't help himself. He was crossing so many lines while he looked at her. All hypothetical and in his head, but he crossed them. Lily smiled at him and turned back around to her friends where the giggling and laughing continued. He could only imagine what they were laughing about and he wondered if it was maybe about him. Scorpius once more began picking at his dinner plate not even listening to Albus drone on about their load of homework.

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under__  
><em>_Moon beams__  
><em>_Through the palm trees__  
><em>_Swaying in the breeze_

Scorpius remembered not too long ago when he had been on patrol finding Lily out on the grass dancing in the moonlight. Her nightgown twirling and billowing and her hair dancing just as she did, it blew in the breeze and he swore he smelled her strawberry freesia shampoo. When Lily spun just right she had caught the poor boy and smiled brightly at him looking down and blushing. She had looked through her long lashes and giggled once again setting off to dance under the moonlight calling to him to join her. He had, of course, what would you have done if the girl you were crushing on called to you? He smiled at the memory and once again found Lily staring at him. He smiled and winked at her causing Lily to giggle and blush.

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before__  
><em>_And so I´m giving more to you than I thought I could do_

When dinner ended Scorpius walked to his dormitory trying to shake the visions of the red haired beauty from his mind. Walking into the small common room he and Rose shared he sat in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames watching them dance and his mind was once again filled with images of Lily. Groaning he fell back on the couch trying to wipe the memories, visions, images, whatever you wanted to call them from his mind. He needed to be free of them if he was to forget about her. Rose came into the dorm with Lily, the two animatedly talking and giggling. This only made matters worse. Lily's hair was now pulled into a high messy bun, and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. When Rose announced Lily would be staying in the dorm that night Scorpius excused himself saying he would sleep in Slytherin to give the girls more privacy.

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t__  
><em>_Really need a reason__  
><em>_When the stars shine__  
><em>_Just to fall in love_

Lying on the couch in the common room Scorpius lay wide awake. Why was he suddenly so attracted to Lily Potter? Why did she cloud his mind and enter every thought? Could it be he really was falling in love with her? Albus came into the common room and questioned why he was there and being the brave man he was, Scorpius finally told Albus what had been going on over the past few months. Albus sat in silence for a bit after his friend had finished talking. Narrowing his emerald eyes he looked at Scorpius and made him swear he would take good care of his sister and she would not be a one night anything, a fool around partner, or heaven forbid a bed buddy. When Scorpius agreed to all his terms Albus smiled and gave his blessing.

_Made to the love each other, made to be together for a life time__  
><em>_In the sunshine__  
><em>_Flying in the sky_

The next morning Scorpius awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in a while, and that was saying something since he had slept on the leather couch the whole night. Walking to the Great Hall he was ready to make his move. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and asked Lily to accompany him outside. She agreed immediately. The two walked for a while in silence and then Scorpius looked at her and gulped. She was breathtaking. Her red hair shown gold in the sunlight and it made him breathless. Lily questioned if he was feeling alright and he simply nodded. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had wanted to express his feelings, but he was stuck. Stuck in a bit of a rut. Looking at her he did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this. He kissed her.

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before__  
><em>_And so I´m giving more to you than I thought I could do_

Lily was shocked at first that Scorpius Malfoy was kissing her, but almost immediately after he had placed his lips on hers she responded. The kiss was not demanding or hard, it was neither wet or sloppy, and it was certainly not a snog session. No this was simply a kiss. A sweet, mind blowing, shoot your socks off, fireworks going off in your head, kind of kiss. As first kisses went Lily was sure this was one for the record books. She wrapped her arms around his neck and simply stood there kissing the man she had had a crush on since she was ten years old. She was in heaven and she knew Scorpius was too.

_Now I know love is real__  
><em>_So it's sky high, as the angels try_

Scorpius broke the kiss and smiled looking at her "I love you Lily Potter. I always have and I always will."_  
><em>

Lily simply smiled and brought his lips to hers once more.

_Letting you and I fly love_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there!  
>So what did you all think? No dialogue, but I didn't think it needed it. I really appreciate feed back :)<br>Song is Fly Love by Jamie Foxx from the Rio Soundtrack and as always I do not own the characters, they belong to the ever fabulous J.K. Rowling. Only thing here that is mine is the plot.


End file.
